


Truth or Dare: History (Guti/Nando)

by dollylux



Series: Truth or Dare [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An altercation between Fernando Torres and José María Gutiérrez that took place several years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare: History (Guti/Nando)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a mini-series within the Truth or Dare saga in which I am going to try and provide a background into the various pairings brought up in the series. All of these stories happened in the past and so therefore don't have consequences to anything that is happening to my characters in THEIR present-day. Capisce?

Fernando hates parties. He hates crowds, he hates bad dance music, he hates drunk girls, all three of which he's having to deal with. He had shown up at the party with Sergio only to be involuntarily abandoned when a pair of twins couldn't keep their eyes (and hands) off of Sergio. Sergio had promptly and dutifully whisked them away to the nearest bedroom. He is now staring down at an empty beer bottle that he had choked down and is feeling a little sick because it was definitely cheap beer. He lifts his eyes and glares around the room and mentally berates everyone who is holding the exact same bottle. Everyone seems oblivious to him, everyone seems paired up with someone, at least one other person anyway, all laughing, all listening, all talking, all dancing, all grinning. He pushes himself deeper into the corner of the couch and sighs loudly as if someone would hear it and maybe ask what's wrong and go drag Sergio off of those two girls for him so they can leave and get back to Sergio's apartment and onto his couch that the cushions dipped in just the right way for both of their bodies and they could watch bad TV shows and fall asleep laughing.

Fernando hates parties.

He feels a pair of eyes on him in the midst of his self-induced misery, the feeling so acute that he forces himself to look up. He glances around the room, trying to avoid any eye contact as he does but he fails miserably when a flash of bright blue invades his vision. Their eyes connect and his heart immediately starts racing and so he looks away quickly, his cheeks flushed bright pink. He stares at the bottle in front of him when even more intention, running a chewed-down nail over and over the edge of the label. When he feels the warmth of a body standing over him, he squirms on instinct, his face growing hotter and hotter when he dares to look up. There is Guti smiling down at him, the curl of his lips knowing, amused. He's standing with his hips out, his fingers curled around a scotch glass of some menacingly clear liquid and he doesn't even try to hide how much he's been drinking or how hungrily he is looking over Fernando.

"You hate parties, don't you?"

Fernando groans and relaxes back against the couch, a silent invitation for Guti to join him which he does, glancing over at Fernando with a sympathetic smile, offering him his (half-empty) glass. Fernando takes it and peers down into it, swirling it around but not drinking. His lack of response is plenty of an answer for Guti. He shifts closer, thighs touching now. Fernando inhales deep and slow.

"Where'd Sergio go?"

Fernando scowls now, daring to bring the glass up to his mouth and taking a tentative sip. He wrinkles his nose and forces himself to swallow before pushing the glass back to Guti's hand. He hates vodka.

"Twins."

"Ah." Guti nods just once, smirking out at the crowd milling around them. He leans closer to Fernando, his mouth very near his ear. "Why don't you go find your own fun?"

Fernando forces his eyes not to flutter. He looks over at Guti and is startled by now close he's sitting and by how fucking _beautiful_ he still is. His breath stutters out past his lips and Guti glances down at them for the sound. Suddenly his glass is on an end table and his fingers are pushed up into Fernando's unruly mohawk from nape to crown and tugging just _right_ and Fernando finally lets his eyes fall closed. Guti's grin lights against his jaw.

"I'm... I..."

"I know, you're involved, you're committed, you're a good boy." Mouth against his neck now and so Fernando tips his head down, wordlessly giving permission for Guti to venture on his skin. He doesn't know why he's doing this, he doesn't know why he's not _stopping_ himself from doing this. Guti is a weakness of his whether Guti knows it or not. The way he's now kissing down his neck gives Fernando the hint that even if Guti didn't know before, he knows now. "Look, Fer, you're stressed, you lost your game yesterday, you want to forget. I know you. We're a lot alike, you know that?"

Fernando searches his eyes for that, nodding weakly in agreement to every word. Guti grips his hair and pulls him a little closer and Fernando's stomach trembles.

"Let's go find our own room."

Fernando doesn't know why he nods, doesn't know why he does it so eagerly. Guti stands up and snatches up his glass (now half-full) and drinks down its contents as Fernando pushes himself up. Guti glances over at him and grins, reaching around Fernando's body and shoving a hand into the farthest backpocket, squeezing as much of his ass as he can as he uses his grip to pull Fernando through the crowd, noting how burning hot he is already against him, how flushed and hungry and young. Guti is grinding his teeth by the time he makes it to a bedroom and opens the door, closing it quickly when he sees a tangle of bodies, one in a familiar rhythm, with a familiar posture, familiar sounds. He steps away from the door without a word, avoiding Fernando's eyes and walking to the next room. He knocks this time and opens the door when no one answers.

He hears Fernando start to back out, start to question and protest and so he pulls him into the room and grips the front of his shirt, shoving him back against the door to close it and locking it before he kisses him fully, spreading his hands out on his chest and rubbing with rough fingers over the soft fabric. Fernando practically screams into his mouth, his whole body taut and practically sparking with energy as he lets Guti manhandle him, lets him dig nails against his nipples and fill his mouth with his slippery, intoxicating tongue and shove a full, fleshy thigh up between his legs, a gift for him to sit on, to straddle, to ride and so he does. When Guti breaks away (hands and mouth) to rip Fernando's shirt off, Fernando takes the chance to breathe and to watch Guti for a few candid seconds. He tugs shyly on Guti's shirt as well and Guti pulls it off without hesitation, reaching for Fernando's hands and making them grip his chest (would be breasts if this was like every other sexual encounter Fernando has had), making Fernando molest him and he moans for it. Fernando dips forward experimentally, his eyes huge and up to stare at Guti's face as his mouth makes contact with a nipple, wrapping babysoft lips around it and sucking slowly as Guti writhes and grinds against him, all of it heavy like thick water and with a dream-like slowness. Guti's hands are once again in Fernando's hair and he is digging his thigh against Fernando's dick, trying to straddle Fernando's thigh as well but they both realize they can't stand up for very long with their knees that bent and shaking with pleasure and weight. Guti keeps Fernando's mouth against him as he backs blindly toward the bed, falling back on it and taking Fernando with him the moment the backs of his knees hit the mattress.

They land on top of each other and immediately start rubbing their bodies together. Guti grins up into the cold, dark air for how much of a teenager he feels like, for how starved he is and how unexpected it is. Fernando sucks and licks at Guti's nipple until he knows it's raw to the point of pain and then he looks up at him, licking his bruised lips as he makes his way up Gut's body, their stomachs soft against each other, hips still working out a deep rhythm. They kiss in the same cadence, licking and sucking into each other's mouths as Guti runs his hands adoringly down Fernando's naked back, swearing he can feel his freckles like braille under his fingers but he knows he's just drunk. He pushes his hands down inside the back of Fernando's pants and underwear to grip naked ass, very pleased with the heavy grunt that tumbles from Fernando's mouth down into his own. He pulls Fernando in deeper against himself, their legs spread around each other's and they rock there, digging thick flesh and muscle against the throbs trapped in their pants. Guti can't remember the last time anything felt this good.

"I've had a crush on you for so long." Fernando mumbles this against Guti's lips breathlessly before dropping a series of tiny kisses there as it to hide his words in them. Guti smiles into each of them, returning them with his eyes open so he can watch the flutter of Fernando's lashes, the tiny curve of his nose, the blonde hair that is more honey than lemons against his own, that pink pink pink mouth that keeps getting fuller and fuller each time he sucks on it. He kneads the soft cheeks in his hands so deeply that Fernando sighs.

"How long?"

Guti knows he sounds cocky but he also knows Fernando loves that about him and so he smiles in anticipation for his reaction and there it is: that grin, the reddening of already red cheeks, the hungry kisses speeding up and the renewal of the grind of dicks against thighs. He licks at the inside of Guti's bottom lip and sucks on it even as he pulls away so that it slips from his lips as he smiles.

"Always."

Guti's eyes glitter midnight blue as he searches Fernando's eyes, turning them over in one swift movement to trap Fernando beneath him, reaching for his hands and trapping both of Fernando's thin wrists in one of his own hands, stretching them up over Fernando's head and pressing back against the mattress, letting Fernando curve and stretch under him, letting Fernando's lips part in fake protest so that he can shove into him tongue first when they kiss. Guti rests his full weight on him and lets Fernando struggle to shove up against him because god he loves how he feels when he squirms, he loves the pressure on his dick and how much more urgent it makes both of them and how they're grinding like they're at a high school dance in a corner during a fast song. Fernando fights against against Guti's grip and wraps his arms around his neck the second they're free so that Guti won't want to hold them down again. They pound into each other now, no more words, too many breaths, the heavy collision of their thighs giving them divine friction. Guti cradles Fernando between his arms and kisses him like they're in love (which maybe they are for right now), making it hard for both of them to breathe so that when they come it's at the exact same second and they're both dizzy from soft flesh and impact and no air or space between them at all. Fernando is shaking violently under him, flickering like a flame and Guti cannot stop staring at him, cannot get over how taken he is with him, with how good he feels and how all he wants to do for the rest of his life is this. He stares down at Fernando's trembling mouth and then meets his eyes and when they kiss they both soften, relax against each other, settling in for the night and absolutely daring anyone to try and pry them apart.


End file.
